In a projector, a large number of components that generate heat and are susceptible to the heat such as a light source lamp and a liquid crystal panel are used. It is important for maintenance of functions of the projector to appropriately cool the components. Therefore, a cooling system that performs cooling of constituent components is provided in a housing of the projector.
As the cooling system, there is a cooling system in which a thermoelectric conversion element (a heat transfer element), a circulation fan, and an optical component such as a liquid crystal panel serving as a cooling target are disposed in a closed space and the air in the closed space is circulated by the circulation fan to cool the cooling target (see, for example, JP-A-2005-121250).
As the thermoelectric conversion element in the cooling system, a Peltier element that transfers heat according to application of a voltage is used. As the Peltier element, a heat absorbing section is disposed in the closed space to transfer the heat of the air in the closed space to a heat radiating section disposed outside the closed space. That is, in the cooling system, the air in the closed space is cooled by the thermoelectric conversion element and the cooled air is supplied to the cooling target by the circulation fan to cool the cooling target and the air is circulated in the closed space.